


A Blue Christmas Indeed

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Potions Accident, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione makes a mistake while brewing, much to her and Severus's frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue Christmas Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "blue Christmas." Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

  
**A Blue Christmas Indeed**

"Hermione!" Severus shouted angrily, pointing his finger at her. "You know better than to make such a mistake."

Hermione frowned, tears in her eyes. "Severus, I'm sorry! I didn't realize the potion would react that way." After adding the wrong ingredient, her potion exploded and the effects turned their skin blue.

Severus sighed, knowing he couldn't stay mad at his wife.

A slow smile spread on her face. "Severus." He looked at her. "I bet you didn't think you'd have a blue Christmas."

He scowled before bursting out laughing. Hermione joined him moments later.

"A _blue_ Christmas indeed," Severus said.


End file.
